The Twelve Days of Christmas
by duckiesrule
Summary: Because Derrick was the only one who could make her sit in Santa's lap and wear her footies out in public on his crazy mission to bring her Christmas Cheer.


"_Its the most wonderful time of the year," _

"Dear lord Derrick, please stop singing that song."

Derrick Harrington looked at Claire Lyons unfazed, his grin was still permanent on his face.

"If anyone, and I mean _anyone _would be most excited about this time of year, I would have thought it would be you Claire, I mean you have the whole holiday look going on for you, the blonde hair blue eyes type of deal."

"You're so full of it Derrick, and if you mind Madame Francine is looking at our general direction, shut up!"

Derrick at Claire, her lips were shut in a tight smile, and eyes concentrated on the whiteboard, her right hand diligently writing down every note put down on the whiteboard. He would get to the bottom of her bad mood that seemed to be hanging around her for the past few days.

It was nearly Christmas time!

She had to be fucking merry.

He'd make sure of it.

And so with a mission in mind Derrick Harrington would make sure Claire Stacy Lyons, would be the happiest.

_On the first day of a very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire_

"Lyons!"

He'd seen her enter the mall, not in the creepy he was constantly looking at the door way, but in the not so creepy he'd knew she'd be here today kind of way. As twisted as it sounded his waiting had paid off. And the fact that Massie was a shopaholic did too.

She was always dragged along anyways.

She turned around, surprise written on her face as she tried to identify the body belonging to the voice. Her expression changed to a scowl when she spotted him, his arms waving around wildly. She starred at him for a moment, not quite believing he had found her at the one of the malls most crowded times of the year. Or the fact that she heard him even among all the chaos that surrounded her. She slowly made her way towards him.

"What is it Derrick?"

He looked at her, his eyes were twinkling. "Well, since you seem to loath the most _wonderful _time of the year, I've decided to change it."

She arched an eyebrow, "you are aware your presence is making it the most craptastic time of the year too right?"

He rolled his eyes, "come on, let yourself be jolly! You usually are so its not a new sentiment."

"Why couldn't you have bothered me tomorrow, when you actually had a reason or place to do it?"

"Because tomorrow would be the eleventh day before Christmas, my countdown starts today, and so today it will start the day that I will get you to love Christmas. If You're not jolly by Christmas then I'll leave you alone forever!"

He let out a dramatic sigh and let his hand come up to his heart as he threw his head back. He was going to milk this moment. He internally grinned as he saw that people had stopped to look at them.

She looked slightly amused and annoyed, but he settled for the latter. He knew she loved it. It was part of his charm.

"Alright well, it seems you're letting yourself be more open so, here you go!" He handed her a crudely wrapped object that had easily fit into his jacket.

"What is this?"

He grinned at her, "open it!" She rolled her eyes at his charade but played along. Her lips quirked into a quick smile.

_One red santa hat _

_On the second day of a very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire_

"Derrick why are we at WalMart?"

"Claire its in the spirit of Christmas! Now get in the cart!" She looked at him incredulous, "Why?"

"Because we'd look adorable now do it!" His eyes bore into hers, she knew he was determined to make her do this.

"Lyons, if you don't do this, then I'll lift you up and put you in there myself."

One look at his face told her he was dead serious. She looked at the blue cart with a white star, the greeter was already giving Derrick and her a weird look. She couldn't tell if she was ready to call security or not, but to save the trouble she got in. He fished for something in his back pocket for a quick second, before putting it on her head.

"Hah, I knew Todd would know where you stashed it, you shouldn't mistreat Santa Hats, or Santa will be mad."

"I can't believe you used my own blood against me!"

"Oh don't be melodramatic, now onto our mission, and by the way Lyons we look cute."

He hummed to himself as he wheeled the cart around the superstore, one specific section clear in his mind. He looked down at her, even with the pout on her face he knew she was enjoying it. Just one look into her clear eyes told him the whole story. She liked this game as much as he did. She couldn't fight it.

"You know I have to be back at my house before dinnertime,"

"oh don't worry, you're next surprise is at your house, and we'll be back in time, I don't want to miss your mom's famous Ravioli now do I?"

"You're staying for dinner too?"

"Todd invited me, he asked me to play Black Ops afterwards too." He grinned widely at her horrified expression. This truly was the most wonderful time of the year. He stopped at his desired destination. And began to look through the shelves, he found two boxes he liked.

"What do you think, the blue ones or red ones?"

She looked at the items he held, her eyes looking back and forth. "Both."

"Hows about you pick a few out too Lyons?"

"I would if I wasn't in a shopping cart!" He laughed at her testy tone.

"Hows about you just point and I'll get the ones you pick." She crossed her arms over her chest before muttering, "alright."

After ten minutes of useless pointing and laughing Claire Lyons' cart was covered in packages, Derrick could hardly see her either. If she hadn't been wearing her hat he'd never known she was there.

The cashier looked at them, amusement gracing his features.

"How was the shopping?"

"Fun," Derrick said to him as Claire only gave him a thumbs up. The cashier further laughed as he scanned their items.

"You know, you are lucky to have a considerate enough boyfriend to take you Christmas shopping." Claire's eyes widened, "Oh he's no-"

"Oh yeah, every year she practically begs me to go with her." Claire glared at him as he simply patted her head.

"You're a jerk, really." She told him as they were out in the parking lot. "you know you enjoy it."

"Do not!" She tried climbing out of the cart and almost made it when she lost balance and almost fell. She caught her by the arm. Her blue eyes looked into his, she looked away first and hurridly got into his car. He put the stuff into the trunk before joining her.

"Hows about some tunes?" She nodded as she looked out the window.

Her eye twitched as she heard the first song starting up, and then Derrick's voice humming along, and then his voice singing along.

Albeit with minor adjustments.

"_You're a mean one, Claire the grinch." _

"Oh look its my house! Well thanks Derrick it's been fu-"

She looked in awe at the front of her yard, were those?

"One of them is for your house and one for outside, make the world look pretty, but it'll be fun doing them together." She looked into his brown eyes, they were twinkling.

"I know I'm awesome, it's all in the fun of my christmas." He laughed as he parked and took out their shopping bags.

_Two Christmas Trees_

_On the Third day of a very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire _

He laughed as he pulled her along the streets of the Upper East Side, they were going out of their way for coffee, but this was the best place to get it in his opinion.

"The one day I chose not to wear Keds or Converse is the day Derrick is dragging me along New York, great."

"Lyons lighten up a bit, this is fun."

"Derrick, we can't skip school for this, I've got mid-terms!" He looked back at her, her blonde hair was tousled and some had gotten stuck on her chapstick.

"How many of those did you exempt?"

"Well?" He looked at her expression, she was biting her lip and obviously trying to fish an exam that she would have to be taking.

"HAH! That's what I thought, you're not taking any, cause you're Claire Lyons and you're so smart."

"That's Kristen, I just know how to pay attention, unlike _some _of us."

"You know Lyons I don't like that tone of voice you're giving me, maybe I should just drop you off back at school, where Madame Francine will make you take her exam, and I for one know you don't know all the usage of your verbs, so ha-ha to that."

"She wouldn't do that, and the school wouldn't let her," she sounded unsure and he used it to his advantage.

"Actually policy is, if you show up exam week without reason you can be held accountable for taking a few exams, and I know your GPA can't take a failing French grade now can it?"

Claire scowled at him and let him easily pull her along, she was doing this a lot lately.

"What's the point of going into the city for some coffee, Westchester has plenty of coffee shops."

"Yes, but none are as special as the one that I need to show you, its just simply amazing."

"You know its twenty eight degrees outside right?"

"Yes, with a possible chance of snow, why?"

Claire stopped and pulled him towards her, he looked at her confused, and he saw what she had been pointing to, his mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because you've been dragging me around for the past thirteen blocks?" He looked at her again, her face was beginning to pale out. He thought for a quick moment, they'd be at the coffee shop in five blocks, he look of his leather jacket and handed it to her.

"Here, this will keep you warm enough until we get to the coffee place, after we get some coffee I'll buy you a jacket. How does that sound?"

She put on his thick leather jacket, already feeling the warmth from his body heat, it felt better than the whimsical cardigan she was been wearing.

"It sounds more like a bribe, but what about you?"

"I have a fleece on, I'll be fine, you my dear don't need to die on me right now, we still have nine days of my Very Harrington Christmas extravaganza!"

"Oh joy," she replied sarcastically.

"_To the world, the lord is come, let earth receive her king," _

"Why is it that every time we're together, you choose to break out in song?"

"Because my dear Claire, _that _is the spirit of Christmas, which you might need, I know what we need to do well you, you need to see that one movie about the Scrooge guy. Mhm, you'd learn a lot from that."

She felt the cold wind whip at her face and dodged another person walking by her, this was getting ridiculous. At this rate they would both get phenomia or ever worse maybe even die from it. Yes, it was the happiest season of all. But even with all her inner irritation she couldn't help but admire the city at its best. There was something about the winter that changed the city, even with the dead trees, and the crowded streets, it seemed more alive, friendly even. The decorations that hung on the lampposts and the few flurries that were falling, gave a certain feeling. The big trees decorating most shops wasn't a bad touch either.

Derrick looked back at Claire again, he smiled as he saw her awestruck expression. Maybe the spirit was finally rubbing onto her, his smile faded as he saw someone crash into her. Then again maybe not.

But there was still time yet, his face brightened as he neared the coffee shop, Vivandi.

She'd love it.

He grabbed her hand again and steered her into the coffee shop, the warm air greeted them comfortably and a waiter ushered them to a table.

"Two hot chocolates, plenty of marshmellows." The waiter nodded and went to retrieve their orders.

"It's nothing like you've ever seen, right?"

"It's homey," she added blandly. He motioned for his jacket and took out the candy he'd hidden in the pockets.

"two for you, one for me, and one for friendship."

_Three candy canes _

_On the fourth day of a Very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire_

"This is just beginning to get ridiculous, at some point you'll end up with a brain creativity fart, there can't be that many possible gifts in the world that are christmas related for twelve days."

"Claire, you underestimate me way too much, it's as if we haven't had the past eighteen weeks together in French to be best friends." She just rolled her eyes and got into Derrick's car, wherever they were going she couldn't help but feel excited.

Not that he would ever know.

Not on her watch.

As if he read her thoughts he asked her, "so are you excited?"

She pursed her lips, "not at all."

He looked at her, his eyes were laughing, "you know I can read you like a book, right?"

"Just keep driving before you kill us!"

"I'd never kill us in a car ride gone wrong, well intentionally at least."

"That's what I'm afraid of, so where are we going?"

"You'll see, my family and I do this every year if it helps, well as far as I can remember anyways, it's not really a gift, well it kind of is, but I have no clue what to substitute for gifts."

She looked at him, he actually looked worried that she'd throw a fight over not getting a present or presents, it was the fourth day after all.

"Derrick whatever it is, it's part of your crazy plan so just do it." He grinned as he pulled over, "good." She got out still curious as to what he wanted her to do. She looked up at the building they were at a hospital. She just followed him as he walked towards the front lobby, she receptionist looked up at him, "Hello Derrick, I was wondering when your family was coming this year."

She looked towards Claire surprised, "and you are?"

"Claire Lyons, she's a friend of mine." The receptionist only nodded and began to pull two plastic cards.

"I trust you know where to go Derrick," he simply nodded and let Claire fall into step beside him.

"So what do you do here, carol?" He shook his head silently trying to hold in a laugh, "we used to but now we just come, well you'll see."

He stopped at double doors, as if questioning his choice to let her come here. She looked up at the sign, Children's Ward. She swallowed, preparing herself. He looked at her, and took her hand and squeezed. She looked inside and looked at the ten occupied spots, most of them had parents with them. Or were getting ushered out to have another scan or check up done.

She looked at the little girl to her left, she looked about seven. When she saw her curious blue eyes she smiled. "You're Claire Lyons, my sister and I saw you in that movie."

She leaned down and look at the little girl, "whats your name?"

"Maddie," she looked back at Derrick his smile was faint. As she sat down and colored three kids joined her.

Derrick looked towards Claire at first he'd been unsure about bringing her here, but maybe just maybe in the grand scheme of things it really had worked out.

His thoughts were later confirmed when she told him they had present shopping to do.

_Four brand new friends_

_On the fifth day of a Very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire_

"I should have expected something like this to happen, I don't even know why I even screamed."

Derrick took a long sip from the hot chocolate warming his hands, as Claire and him took a carriage ride around Central Park, at seven AM, much to Claire's chagrin.

"I never took you for a footie pajama type of gal."

She sent him a glare from under her eyelashes and fought the urge to knock the hot chocolate out of his hands. Hers was long gone.

"Maybe I wouldn't be wearing this if _someone _had let me change, I don't see whats so important about riding around Central Park at seven AM, what the hell is important?"

"Claire my dear dear dear friend, and I say that lightly because you look about ready to kill me, its because of a special surprise, you should know better than to ask me such silly questions."

He only hoped that the weather man was actually right for once, according to the weather diagnostic it was supposed to start snowing around now. And for the love of Pete he was determined to witness the first official snowfall of the season. Sure it had snowed before, but it hadn't been_ snow_, it had been flurries or as Kemp deemed it, '_gay rain'. _And in order for his total plan to work Claire had to see the first snowfall in all its amazingness.

He felt like a chick.

No worse, he felt like Lorelai from Gilmore Girls.

Even worse, he knows who she is.

Worser than that, that show is his favorite.

Present tense.

Claire Lyons looked at the offending solid particle on her nose. She didn't care if she was cross eyed, all she could do was stare at it. The pristine white and purity it invoked within her. A small smile graced her face. The gray sky seemed to smile at her and the slow moving clouds let more fall down. A white crown soon developed on the top of her blonde hair. A soft laugh came out of her mouth, forming a white bubble in the cold air. She looked at Derrick he had his tongue sticking out attempting to catch a few on his tongue, he winked at her.

_'I knew she would enjoy this,' _he thought quietly to himself. He signaled the driver to go back to his parked spot, Claire was surely ready for her next surprise to get into the 'spirit.'

"Now I now for sure you're going to love your next surprise."

"Is it staying in the warm car forever, because I can surely go for that." Claire told him as she held her hands next to the open heating vents.

"No, but its better, I call it girl intuition."

"Where are you turning?"

"Only one of the biggest toy shops in NYC Claire."

"What are you getting me, five Malibu Barbies?" She asked him dryly from her seat.

"Getting closer," the excitement was clearly written in his tone of voice.

"Ken dolls?"

"Claire stop killing my high, now get out of the car we've got to go to FAO Schwarz!" His eyes sparkled in excitement, this place had after all been his favorite toy store as a kid and teen. Dorky but it was true FAO was the place to be. He quickly walked in dragging Claire (as usual) behind him. The cashiers were his destination,

"yes, I had a reservation under Harrington," the woman's eyes lighted up with knowledge.

"I see it in the system, alright," she grabbed the phone next to her. "I need Harrington's orders delivered up front please."

"You know Derrick we still haven't gone shopping for Maddie and everyone else,"

"I know that was next on the agenda but for now, look." He pointed at the men carrying his ordered items. And smiled as her mouth widened, "Derrick they're so cute!"

As they were placed in front of her she hugged each of them. The lady behind the register whispered to him, "you must really love her."

He only blushed and pondered his next question.

How the hell would those fit into his car?

_Five Teddy Bears_

_On the sixth day of a Very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire_

"No way, there's no chance in hell I'm doing this, you've gone too far Derrick."

Claire battled Derrick as he tried her pull her out of the car, her left hand firmly locked on the steering as he pulled her forward with her right hand.

"Come on Claire! It's every kids dream." He tried to ignore the stares they were beginning to get.

He didn't need someone to call the cops on a misunderstanding of the situation.

"Thats the key word Derrick, kid, I'm no kid."

"Claire please, get out of the car, there's no shame in doing this."

"My dignity Derrick," He let go out of her arm exasperated there had to be some way. He felt a light bulb light, Claire had loosened her hold on the steering wheel. He pulled her by the legs before she had a chance to regrab anything he had her in his arms, caveman style.

"Now, spirits of Christmas lets get inside we need a good spot in the that line."

She groaned as she saw the odd stares. Wonderful.

"Derrick can we please just leave?"

"No, we're staying in the line until its your turn."

"Derrick, I swear to God, you're going to pay for this,"

"Yes, Claire quit frowning! It's your turn," and so with a not so gentle shove, Claire found herself in front of the big man himself. She blushed red as Derrick motioned for her to sit and parents gave her glares.

"Hey man, can you take about six instead of the typical one?"

The man looked at Derrick, "for a price."

Rolling his eyes Derrick pulled out a twenty, "there, make sure she looks pretty."

"You tell me her best poses,"

Derrick looked at Claire, she looked anything but comfortable, and for an actress she sure did know how to struggle with her words. It was an easy question for Pete's sake.

"Well, uhm, I wanted a Malibu barbie when I was six, and ummm I've always wanted a puppy?" She blinked widely as she saw the bright flash followed by another and then another.

Derrick led the camera lens shocked Claire from the stage and handed her the packet he held in his hands.

_Six Pictures with Santa_

_On the seventh day of a Very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire_

"Aren't you glad we're finally on break?" She asked him as they walked to his car. The ominous presence their school held slowly fading away into the background as everyone got ready to start their Christmas holiday.

"Yes, that I am, because now I can concentrate on your Christmas spirit and not much else."

"So is this whole charade going to last until after or what?" He froze for a second, she had a point, would they continue talking about this whole thing was over. I mean technically they wouldn't have a reason to talk now because French three A was over, and chances of getting same class period were slim for next semester. But they would continue to communicate because of his Christmas plan, until the twenty fifth. He hadn't thought about his twelve days ending, he hadn't thought of the implication. More than likely their friendship would end along with it. They never had a real reason to talk before either, hell even when they dated Massie and Cam respectively they never had much communication as it was. But French three changed it, they were the only ones they knew in that class or kind of knew so they stuck together.

'Or what,' was certainly the question of the hour.

"Derrick?" Claire waved her hand over his face.

"Yes, silly, we'll always be friends what do you and your harpy you call friends call it, uhh, bffl?"

She laughed, "if you say so Derrick."

He started his car and slowly pulled out, "you know Lyons, I'm hoping you better be in the spirit after these twelve days or else I'll have to do it again next year, or until you finally choose to be merry."

"By then you will be out of ideas for twelve more days, but seriously whats on the agenda today?"

"Well the only thing that everyone in America loves, and we'll be making them ourselves, well baking them at least. If only Maria trusted me in the kitchen, it was only once I accidentally microwaved a fork."

He told her as they got inside his house, the warm aroma of baking goods greeted their slightly hungry stomachs.

"I trust you'll join Maria and I for dinner?"

"Sure," she responded as she walked into the kitchen.

.

.

.

"Thanks for everything, really."

He looked at her house and then back at her, the tree they had both decorated was still outside and covered in lights.

"Yeah, anytime Claire, I'll come by tomorrow, try not to be in your footsies when I do." He teased her as she got out of his car, and jokingly stuck her tongue out at him. With a final wave she disappeared inside her house.

_Seven dozen cookies_

_On the eighth day of a Very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire_

"Is it crazy for me to wonder why we're on a roadtrip to Maryland?"

"No, its crazy that you've yet to realize that these things can happen, Claire you're with me, remember?"

Claire Lyons sighed as she adjusted her seatbelt, Derrick was taking the back roads and so far she'd seen over one hundred miles of trees. She only wondered how long this car ride would last, all day probably. More than likely.

"This is why we got an early headstart, Claire."

Since when could he read her mind?

"Too early Derrick, you couldn't have texted me atleast ten minutes before, you just had to show up at my doorstep at six am, not everyone is an early riser like you."

"You're just made you're in your footsies, and I gave you enough time to brush your teeth, and lets not forget I bought you coffee."

"You're a regular Saint Derrick."

"My thoughts exactly Claire, we're halfway done with the car ride, and at this rate we'll be back home at around eight or nine so don't freak."

"But my paren-" he cut off her sentence.

"No Claire, just no, your parents love me, and I've already talked to them, they said and I quote, _'we're just glad Claire's getting back out there again, making new friends." _

"You're not serious, Derrick you're just..."

"Kidding? Don't make me laugh, I'm not, your parents love me."

"Could we have gotten whatever you need to get to keep this charade in New York?"

Derrick fell silent, and gave her a sheepish grin. "We _could _have, but that takes the fun out of this, for me, and I know you've been dying to spend an entire day together!"

"You know, Massie's been on my case about us spending so much time together. She's all like, you're neglecting the PC for Harrington, see if someone else will let you spend the night at their house on Friday's, among other things."

He laughed, and for once Claire found herself admiring the baritone of his laugh.

"Seriously, you guys are still on that?"

"Yup, its a forever thing I think, I almost put member of PC on my college application."

"Well damn, I would have thought you'd have disbanded and just been normal people by now."

"Where did you apply?"

"The usual, NYU and Columbia, I have an inerview with Columbia in January though,"

He let out a low whistle, "thats great, I applied to Brown, NYU, and Columbia, though I'm setting my sights to stay in NY."

Claire lightly nudged his elbow from her position in the car, "we'll just have to stick together then, won't we?"

He smiled at her and looked back at the road, "yeah, maybe forever."

Claire found her eyes slowly drooping, she needed a nap if she was going to keep up with Derrick.

.

.

.

"You kept me in here?" Claire looked at Derrick's sheepish face, "really, I mean you drag me to Maryland and I didn't even get the chance to see anything?"

"Claire to be fair, you looked so dead tired, I _had_ to let you sleep." If she had seen, goodbye surprise, though this one was a little risque to be precise, though in his defense he truly was running out of ideas. At the rate his ideas were flying out the window he'd be finished the last three days, with nine ladies dancing, ten lording a-leaping, eleven pipers piping, and twelve drummers drumming. Yes, so much for being original. But maybe inspiration would hit him like ton of bricks or so to speak.

For now however, he was hungry. And he knew that Claire just had to be starving, even if she didn't care to admit it. He looked towards her house, he could literally smell the dinner from his spot outside of her door, as she stubbornly sat inside, arms crossed around herself. She could see the desperation in his eyes, and she wasn't so cruel as to keep him waiting. But she wasn't any less annoyed that he'd let her sleep, as he ran his errand. She'd only woken up as he'd gotten back in the car. To be fair she hadn't given him the silent treatment, not it was a cross between silence, and irritation. But she was ready to end it.

She took the high road and got out of the car, she looked up a grinning Derrick.

"Why are yo-" he cut her off mid-sentence, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She felt the pressure of his lips on hers a second. And found a flame slowly spreading across them. It was nice, she fought the urge to touch at her lips. She shot him a quick glare to sooth the feelings that were spreading.

He tossed her a bag.

_Eight mistletoes _

_On the ninth day of a Very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire _

Claire counted on her calander the days she had left with Derrick. Only three in a half she guessed, she hadn't seen her favorite blonde all day. She felt a pang, it was easy to fall into a habit with Derrick, he was an easy going guy, albeit a little forceful. But he meant good at heart, if the Pretty Committee hadn't whisked her off for most of the day today, she would have probably spent it with Derrick. Her day with her friends was an awkward one to say the least, filled with stony silences and many suspicious glances. The only ones who probably wanted her to come along had been Alicia and Kristen, of that she was sure.

She shrugged it off.

They weren't her concern.

He was.

And his lack of appearance.

She let her mind wander, what had he planned today? She looked around her room nearly cramped from the teddy bears. They were jumbo sized to the word, probably the definition of jumbo sized. What else could possibly be Christmas related, or holiday season related.

What else was known to bring cheer? She looked out her window, the snow that had fallen days ago was beginning to resemble slush, and was slowly melting away. Leaving the earth damp and soggy. Any built snowment were long gone. It wasn't beginning to look a lot like Christmas. She turned away when she heard a small rock hit her window. She paused for a second, but another one hit, and another more persistant.

It didn't take her long to figure, and without a second's thougt she rushed outside. Derrick was still busy throwing rocks at her window to notice her prescene. She looked at the macine he had next to him, a snow machine? He still hadn't noticed her, so she took her chance to aim it right at him as she turned it on. He whirled to look at her.

"Lyons, I expected you to be in bed by now."

His gloved hands were outstretched at her.

"Yeah well, I tend to disobey the rules." He laughed and let her yard fill up with snow.

.

.

.

He collasped next to Claire, their breaths coming out in cool white puffs. Her chest was falling up and down with her hard breathing, it had been an epic snowball fight. But it hadn't been the only thing that they'd done with his snow. Not by far. He weakly sat up, his arms fighting off fatique, and smiled when he saw the figures.

They were waving and happy.

They'd made sure of that.

It had taken them over three hours, but it was worth it.

Kodak moment.

_Nine waving snowmen_

_On the tenth day of a Very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire_

Derrick drummed his fingers on his dashboard, it was one night away from Christmas eve, and then following Christmas day. Instead of wrapping presents and spreading cheer, he was comtemplating what to give to Claire. What would make it memorable?

The ten lords of leaping wasn't above him. It sounded like the best idea, actually. If he really thought about it, maybe Claire was right. He couldn't think of ten things, he had been pushing it with the snowmen he realized. He hadn't given her the snowmen, they'd made them together. And now he was stuck.

Then it hit him, it was a long shot. And a little cheesy, but it would be hilarious. She would never see this coming. He laughed internally, on he could come up with such an idea. It was his genius and get so unconcievable. It screamed Derrick Harrington, and he could image the look on her face when he showed up with his surprise.

Claire sat on her bed much as she had been the day before. Though today she wasn't wondering whether Derrick would show. She knew he would, no today with laptop in her lap, she concentrated her attention on the X and Z keys on the keyboard. It was silly, but it was classified as a holiday game, Derrick would be proud. She groaned when her unicorn died. It was silly, but she addicted to Robot Unicorn Attack.

"_oh, oh_

_I want some more,_

_oh, oh,_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my hea-"_

"Hello?" her words came out irritated and rushed,

"geeze Lyons, what crawled up your ass tonight?"

She sighed as she realized it was Derrick.

"Sorry, I'm addicted to this game, is there a particular reason for your call?"

"Actually yes, please proceed to put on your warmest jacket, gloves, earmuffs, and that furry hat of yours and come outside, I'll be there in a few minutes, and I do not want to be kept waiting."

She nodded through the phone, though she knew he couldn't see her doing so. He chuckled through the line, "oh and Lyons, you can wear your footies."

He clicked the phone shut, and guided his surprise to her house. He was pleasantly surprised to see her waiting outside for him, albeit a little impaitiently, and was further surprised to see two cups of steaming cocoa in her hands. It gave him a swell of satisfaction to see look on her face when she did see him. She walked over to him cautionously. He took the cups first before helping her up.

"Not what you were expecting?"

She only shook her head as she gawked at what he'd brought. So much better than the actual song he thought to himself.

"Well Lyons, find your voice, cause we're riding in this through Westchester, and I'm hoping we can make it into the city."

She settled beside him.

_Ten riding Reindeer_

_On the eleventh day of a Very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire_

Claire scrolled through the pictures in her phone, she ran over the pictures she'd taken yesterday with Derrick. It would be over tomorrow. An unfamiliar hole torn over her heart, it hadn't been there yesterday. She quietly wondered he'd bring for her today, she smirked at the thought of eleven Santas, only Derrick would ever think of _that. _

The reindeer yesterday had caught her off track, I mean who wouldn't think of it as an odd occurance. But it had been fun, memorable like all of her other days with Derrick. Though the wind she could have done without, but it was a part of the experience nontheless and all the worthwhile.

She looke out her window half expected him to be there. In his car, outside, something. But he wasn't, maybe he'd given up and realized that his idea was stupid.

.

.

.

Derrick raced through the streets trying to find his car. The cold air nipped at his uncovered face, and the cold wet ground made soft noises as he raced across it. He couldn't believe he'd spent over half the day in the Christmas rush, trying to get Claire his eleventh surprise. What he did for the girl. His purchase was safely at his side, the one for her, he'd go back for his after the holidays.

He entered the safety of his car and looked at the clock, it was six thirty, with luck he'd be at her house by seven fifteen-ish, give or take a few minutes.

He could pull this off, and he'd be able to make it back to his place in time as well for well, whatever his parents were planning.

Tomorrow was Christmas, and he groaned he wouldn't be able to give Claire anything. And it was Christmas, hell he wasn't even sure if he'd succeeded in being the Christmas cheer to Ms. Grinch. His package jingled in the passanger seat, he smiled, she'd love it.

He let Christmas music fill his drive to Claire's and once he was there, he didn't immediately alert her to his prescence, no he had to get his surprise hung up first, on their tree.

Claire looked outside her window at the rustle of leaves, and the slamming of his car door. She hadn't been listening for him not at all. She looked at him hanging up decorations on their pine tree, she looked at the one at the top. She rushed downstairs to take her own look.

And shared a look with Derrick.

"It's beautiful,"

"yeah well, I thought it could use a little shine." Was his sheepish reply.

"No, its not that, I mean its great, but you actually took the time to take pic-"

"Yeah, I know corny, but I know it means something." To the both of us, he added in his mind. He saw Claire nod, before she smiled at him, and hugged him.

_Eleven Shining Stars_

_On the twelfth day of a Very Harrington Christmas, Derrick gave to Claire_

Claire had spent the better part of the day outside, looking up at the sky, the snowflakes were falling again, only now at seven in the evening it was a full blown out storm. The smell of cookies didn't attract her. No, only the waiting for a black vehicle she was sure would come had her attention.

She felt embarressed she could hardly believe she'd let Derrick get to her. He'd wormed his way in, now he better worm his way out, were her initial thoughts, but now she wasn't so sure she wanted him out. She leaned her head against the window, it was Christmas. She could vauguely hear Todd playing on his new PS3 upstairs, her own presents lay on the coffee table forgotten.

Her parents had left early to go to the Block's Christmas party, she'd chosen to stay behind. Still holding out for Derrick.

She sat down her couch and flipped through the channels, being depressed would not help her cause. She sudden knock brought her out of her slump. She answered the door almost eagerly.

"Merry Christmas," he was huddling into himself to sheild himself from the freezing air, he was smiling though.

"Your favorite holiday, right?" She asked him dryly, as she let him in.

"Correct, and I'm hoping that by now, yours as well?" He was smiling coyly at her as he took a seat on the red couch.

"You are aware, that I never said I hated his holiday?"

His eyes widened in confusion, "what, but in French?"

"I hated the song you kept on singing, so I thought that implying I hated Christmas would shut you up, not encourage you." She laughed to herself, as his face lit to realization.

"You didn't stop me, because you liked it, you liked spending time with me, I mean I know I'm awesome, you just could have asked to hangout you know, not gone through this mess."

"Actually to be honest, your prescene annoyed me to no end for the first few days, it takes the brain three days to adjust Derrick, I adjusted to your presence."

He could only grin, "you fell for my charm, I mean if you hadn't we wouldn't be sitting under this mistletoe, now would we?"

She looked up and realized he was right, she should have never let her mom see what she'd brought home a few days ago. She'd gone crazy about the 'Harrington' kid.

"Maybe or maybe not, we'll never know, now will we?" she told him.

The television suddenly flipped to a commercial, the song fitting the situation. Claire led Derrick back to the front door. He looked at her from under the porch light, his expression was pained, she knew that she could only mirror his expression.

'_It's the most wonderful time of the year,' _

Claire groaned as Derrick smiled, how fitting she thought sourly. She really did detest that song.

"Lyons, I've realized something." Derrick's face was illuminated by the porch light,

"what might that be?"

"That its fate," his sentence came out in a puffy breath, before he took the plunge.

He knew he caught her off guard as she put up a soft struggle. But soon melted into his body. His arms were delicately wrapped around her waist, as hers were on his neck. They didn't force it, it wasn't desperate or needy, it was softer, like a toddler trying to walk for the first time. It wasn't awkward as that but it was soft, slow, as if they wanted it to last. She pulled away first, for breath.

"What was that?"

"Mistletoe Lyons, I ignored it once but twice its meant to be." He grinned at her as she grinned back. She pulled him in first, "you know its the twelfth day."

He grinned against her lips, "I am well aware, I expect that few ten more are expected."

She laughed as she pulled him back inside, "and then some."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she let her head lean against his shoulder. Maybe it was fate, afterall if the whole world thought they were together why not make it official. As Derrick pulled her in for another soft kiss she could only allow one thought to cross her mind.

_It was the most wonderful time of the year. _

**End. **

_Alright guys, this took me forever. _

_And I'd love feedback on it. (Review)_

_I'm well aware there are grammar and spelling mistakes, my spell check quit on me somewhere along this piece. _

_It's taken me **forever** to write this, and while I know that many aren't Clairington fans and some will be miffed, its my favorite pairing, and hell if a few disgruntled people will stop me from writing what I like. _

_Anyway. _

_Review please. _

_It would mean the world to me. _

_Great Christmas present, if you know what I mean. _

_Hahaha, but seriously guys, its like payment after writing a long oneshot like that. _

_And I hope that everyone has a _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS (: _


End file.
